A Tale Of Two Lovers
by The Mouse Avenger
Summary: Pete Tarn has fallen in love with Miss Kitty, the Rat Trap showgirl. But little does he know that his newfound romance will come with a price...Read & review, please!


**A TALE OF TWO LOVERS**

AUTHOR'S NOTES: I apologize for lack of activity here, but I have been very busy; however, I have been working on new stories & am planning to upload new versions of some of my earlier stories, so I shouldn't be away for much longer. (smiles) This particular yarn is a fan-fiction I wrote for a GMD contest on the "Reyelene's Kingdom Of Bats" website. I do hope you enjoy.

Miss Kitty © Disney.  
Pete & my versions of the Droogs © The Mouse Avenger.

* * *

**As he skipped through the flower-adorned park, Pete sang a merry tune. He stopped for a moment to pick a daisy and inhale its light, grassy scent before continuing on his way. Suddenly, he bumped into a lady. "Oh, most terribly sorry," Pete apologized, placing his black beret on his chest.**

**"It's all right," the lady said. "It seems like everyone's caught up in the season of spring!"**

**"I-I-I suppose so, missus..." Pete's voice trailed off as he took a good look the woman. She had milk-toned fur and river-blue eyes that seemed to chill his spine. Draped over her shoulders was a fuschia shawl that matched the makeup she wore. Taken aback by the woman's beauty, Pete stammered like a beggar walking barefoot in snow. "Gosh, you're lovely!" he managed to croak.**

**The woman giggled and asked his name. "It's Pete," he replied. "Pete Tarn." Taking a moment to step back and bow, he asked cordially, "And who might you be, my dear gentlelady?"**

**"Kitty," the woman replied as she curtsied. Upon hearing her name, Pete gaped in shock. "Oh, you're that singer from _The Rat Trap!_ It's such a delight to meet someone as beautiful and talented as you are!"**

**"Why thank you," replied Kitty.**

**The two mice's idle conversation eventually escalated when they both discovered that they shared a few common interests (a softness for children was one of them). Feeling Kitty's warm hands in his while realizing that he found his soul mate made Pete feel quite ... happy. He felt a plethora of emotions swirling through him, disregarding the knowledge he acquired from his master.**

**"Is something wrong?" The sound of Kitty's voice interrupted Pete's euphoric thoughts.**

**"No, I'm quite all right," Pete replied embarrassingly.**

**Smiling, Kitty handed Pete a small piece of pink paper. Pete stared at it quizzically. "What is it?" he asked with a puzzled look.**

**"It's an invitation for lunch at _The Rat Trap_," Kitty answered. "Would you like to have some with me on my break tomorrow?" Pete could only hug Kitty in reply and waltz down the street towards the East End as he laughed and shouted like a drunken fool. He was unaware however, that this newfound euphoria would come at a price …**

**

* * *

Alex DeMaus, Georgie, and Dim lounged by their secret hideout in an alley, sipping from milk-plus and listening to Beethoven. They spotted Pete as he skipped into the alley, singing a tune of newfound romance and tossing flowers everywhere. Dim chortled as a few daisies landed on his head. Georgie and Alex were _not _pleased. Alex stuck out his cane, tripping Pete.**

**"What goes on, little droogie?" Alex asked, masking his irritation with a calm voice. "You seem awfully _cheery,_" he spat out like a sip of bitter wine, "for someone who was supposed to go to the weapon store ..."**

**"Oh, Alex," Pete said with great delight. "You should've been with me at the park today! I met the most beautiful devotchka and she invited me to lunch tomorrow at _The Rat Trap!_"**

**"Aw, Pete," Dim complained as he put on a frown, "you're so lucky! How come I never get to go to _The Rat Trap _with a pretty lady?"**

**"Oh, what's _this?_" Georgie said with a crafty grin, "Little Pete neglected his duties to be with a _woman!_"**

**Pete seethed with rage as his _so-called _friend laughed. "What do you think, Alex?"**

**For a while, the teen rogue did not speak. Then he pretended to scratch his head in thought as he said with a nasty leer, "I think that Pete deserves to be _punished_...for showing such deplorable feelings in our presence..." Pete gasped upon hearing these words. His heart raced violently as Alex grabbed a vinyl record off a small spool-table and put a match to it.**

**"_NOOOO!!!!_" Pete cried, grabbing the album away and clutching it protectively. "This is my favorite jazz album! Do you realize how much money this cost me at the auction?!"**

**"If you want your precious record safe from all harm," Alex snarled, "you won't go _near_ that woman! And if you defy me, you'll lose _more_ than music ... if you know what I mean."**

**"I promise," Pete whispered as he stared at the ground in defeat. A satisfied Alex went on his way, failing to notice that Pete uncrossed his fingers behind his back ...**

**

* * *

As creeping rays of sunlight peeked through the forbidden alley, sounds of maniacal laughter resounded like the crowing of roosters. The Droogs dressed in their combat outfits, as they waited for their leader. "Well, little droogies," Alex uttered as he donned his favorite bowler hat, "we're off!" Before the Droogs had a chance to open the door, Pete clutched his stomach as he fell to the ground. Long, convulsive moans escaped his throat like a dog suffering from a dagger wound.**

**"What's wrong?" Georgie asked in concern.**

**"Ohh..." Pete groaned with tears in his eyes, "my brooko hurts with a bellyache! Methinks I've eaten too many sweets from the drugstore last night when Dim snatched cigarettes for us!"**

**"Then stay if it suits thy health well," Alex said as he led Pete back into bed. "Perhaps one of us should look after you while the rest of us are on errands?"**

**"No, I'll be all right," Pete blurted, forcing a smile through his pain-stricken face. "_Only the strong survive in a cold city like this one_."**

**"Then I've taught you well," Alex said with a smile as he patted Pete's head and walked away. "I hope your bellyache goes away when we return, little droogie."**

**As Alex and his thugs closed the door and were a distance away, Pete snickered mischievously. He only pretended to be sick … and it _worked! _He crawled out of bed and made a mad dash for the next cab that was heading to the docks.**

**_

* * *

The Rat Trap was filled with mice who crowded the room like scattered chess pieces on a chessboard. Nevertheless, Pete made his way around the tables until he finally found Kitty. Pete smiled and waved back at the showgirl before sitting down beside her as cricket-waiters brought them platefuls of steaming entrees._**

**"So, Pete," Kitty asked as she took a bite of cheese soufflé, "How are you faring?"**

**"Quite fine, Kitty," Pete replied as he broke off a piece of bread. "I hope Rat Trap life isn't too shoddy for you."**

**"Oh, it's not so bad," Kitty replied in a passive manner. "Drunken sailors grabbing my tail can be rather irritating, but the job keeps bread on the table." She sighed, then gazed dreamily at the ceiling. "I enjoy performing on stage…But I barely have time to go outside for some fresh air."**

**Pete frowned sympathetically at Kitty. He was beginning to understand something about her. Kitty was like a caged bird, bumping restlessly against golden bars in hopes that someone would open the door to let her out. Pete suddenly began to realize that he felt the same way. _Please, my dearest Kitty...be my little bird_, he thought silently as he placed his hand on Kitty's. He longed to voice his love-starved thoughts, but remained silent. When he found his tongue again, he only asked one question. "Could you get Evelyn to give you a break this afternoon?"**

**Turning to face Pete, Kitty smiled. "I'm sure I can do that ..."**

**

* * *

Throughout the day, Pete and Kitty spent their time in Regents Park (among many other places). As the day progressed, so did the mice's intimate feelings for each other. But neither one professed their thoughts out loud. However, Kitty decided to show her affection in a subtle manner. While the two mice spent time gazing at the stars, she placed a red rose on Pete's lap. He only noticed it when his fingers touched upon it.**

**"It's beautiful," Pete gasped as he gazed at the dew-speckled flower. "I must say, you're quite the romantic."**

**Turning to face Pete with a hopeful gaze in her eyes, Kitty asked softly, "Shall we do this again … another time?"**

**"Perhaps on Saturday," Pete said with a smile and a wink.**

**"Then I'll be on my way," Kitty planted a kiss on his cheek and turned to head back to _The Rat Trap_. Pete tenderly touched the spot where Kitty had kissed him as he wandered away in a cloud of euphoria…_completely _unaware that his friends were waiting for him with open arms and malicious grins.**

**"Well, well, well..._someone__'s_ feeling better already," Alex DeMaus smirked, slapping his cane in his palm as he loomed closer towards the undaunted mouse. The young rouge took Pete's chin in his paw and lifted his eyes to meet his. "Now, tell me...what business have you been up to with that woman, hmm?"**

**"You leave Kitty out of this!" Pete growled as his violet eyes flickered with anger. "She's none of your concern!"**

**"None of our concern?" Georgie echoed mockingly. "Quite the contrary ... She _is_ our business … _entirely!_" Suddenly, Georgie's eyebrows went up sharply, and his smile turned licentious as he catcalled and said, "And speaking of which, here's the little devotchka now!"**

**As she was passing by, Kitty turned her head, wondering who was calling her name. But before she could utter a sound, Dim gripped her tightly in his arms and dragged her into the alley. The show-mouse screamed as she struggled to free herself from his grasp. But Dim pinned her against the wall like a framed portrait and beat her pretty face until it was bruised and smeared with her makeup.**

**"Kitty!" Pete cried out as he vainly reached out a paw to help. But Alex and Georgie pinned him to the dusty ground.**

**"Don't worry, little devotchka," Dim cooed lasciviously as he caressed Kitty's face, "I'm not gonna hurt you..." Kitty struggled to break free as the oafish mouse planted sloppy kisses on her face.**

**"_Get off me!_" Kitty snapped as she attempted to punch him, strong as she was. "I said, _get off!_" Dim ignored his victim's pleas and continued to kiss her.**

**Upon watching his newfound girlfriend getting mistreated by his so-called friend, Pete became enraged. The young mouse suddenly acquired a brute strength unknown to him, sending Alex and Georgie in a tumble to the ground. He slapped Dim on the back of the head. As Dim fell to the ground unconscious, Pete released Kitty and gave her a quick kiss on the lips. Kitty was about to speak, but Pete insisted that she leave before things got worse. "Go, Kitty!" Pete ordered, pushing his lover out of the alley. "And don't look back!"**

**Without another word, Kitty did as was told and ran as fast as she could. Pete watched her until she was a speck in the distance. He was about to follow her when his thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a pull on his arm. Alex dragged him back into the alley and beat his knees with the cane.**

**"I thought I told you, bratchny," Alex snarled. "You were _not_ to go near the devotchka! You _deliberately_ disobeyed me!"**

**Alex suddenly resorted in a calm tone of voice, despite his boiling anger. "It looks like putting your records on fire won't do. You stay here while the others and I discuss a fitting penalty for your insubordination ... And you are _never_ to see that woman _again_…"**

**As Alex walked off to speak with his fellow gang, Pete was left behind to cope with the punishment he would soon face. He slowly withdrew the withering rose Kitty had given to him. A sad longing began to pierce his heart like a needle in a pin-cushion. Pete knew that whatever punishment was in store for him was nothing compared to the realization that he would never see Kitty again. The rose's petals fell off and floated gently to the ground. A single teardrop trickled down his cheek.**


End file.
